A feu et à sang
by Lily All-I-Want
Summary: "Trop d'amour tue l'amour, nous en étions les preuves parfaites. Oh, nul doute qu'une étincelle brillait toujours entre nous ; mais notre haine était aussi forte que notre attachement l'un pour l'autre."


L'homme avance pas à pas. Ses pieds sur la neige se posent en un bruit compact. Ses habits fourrés le protègent du blizzard qui sévit dans la lande. Malgré le temps hivernal, le voyageur ne semble pas avoir froid. Il fixe l'horizon avec dureté, la mâchoire contractée, les poings serrés. Il avance posément, en dépit de tous les sentiments qui l'animent intérieurement. Son dos est droit, sa marche déterminé : il s'est préparé à ce voyage des semaines durant, et ne regardera pas une seule fois en arrière.

Pourtant dans ses yeux bleus brille une tristesse enfouis. L'homme n'est pas prêt, et il sait qu'il ne le sera jamais. Il a pleuré des nuits durant en pensant à l'acte qu'il allait accomplir. La détresse ronge son coeur et l'empoisonne. L'ultime issue est de continuer sa marche et de gagner son but, celui qu'il s'est promis d'atteindre.

Bientôt ses yeux se remplissent de larmes qui n'ont rien à voir avec le morsure du vent glacial. Elles roulent sur ses joues, tels des bijoux étincelant de froideur, avant de mourir au creux de son cou. Elles le transpercent comme des lames de rasoirs et et brûlent sa peau meurtrie. Il ne tente même pas de les essuyer. Il sait que d'autres seront aussitôt prêtes à les remplacer.

L'homme aperçoit enfin la maisonnette. Calme, seule, isolée, exactement comme il l'a choisie. Son coeur se serre à la vue de ces lieux si familiers, tant de temps après. Le jardin où il avait l'habitude de se balader le soir ; la cabane où ses enfants ont joué ; la porte qu'il a passé maintes fois. Tous les détails de ce lieux sont imprimé dans la tête, et de nombreux souvenirs remontent à la surface. Il se force à fermer son esprit : là n'est pas le bon moment.

Le voyageur atteint enfin la maison. Il s'arrête sur le pas de la porte, comme hésitant à entrer. Il fixe le heurtoir rouillé, la poignée torsadée, puis recule de quelque pas pour mettre de la distance entre la maisonnette et lui.  
>Ses mains tremblent lorsqu'il fouille dans la poche de son manteau. Il en ressort enfin un papier, un unique papier, froissé par ses innombrables relectures. Il le porte silencieusement à ses lèvres, et dépose un baiser dessus en fermant les yeux, ses larmes mouillant le papier jauni. Lentement, chaque geste lui coûtant, il se penche et le dépose au pied de la porte. Il se redresse, son rythme cardiaque plus élevé que d'ordinaire et le coeur au bord des lèvres, avant de s'éloigner doucement.<p>

La femme pose son livre en fronçant les sourcils. Elle a cru entendre un bruit dehors, mais qui pourrait bien traîner autour de sa maison en un temps aussi peu clément ? Intriguée, elle se lève et se dirige vers la porte de bois. Elle l'ouvre doucement, peu encline à laisser le froid entrer. Elle ne voit d'abord rien, car personne ne se tient devant la porte. Elle fouille la lande déserte du regard, avant de décider qu'elle a rêvé. Elle s'apprête à refermer la porte lorsque ses yeux tombent sur un papier à ses pieds. Peu rassurée - comment ce papier s'est-il retrouvé là ? - mais trop curieuse, elle l'attrape et referme la porte.

Ses yeux la piquent lorsqu'elle tombe sur l'unique mot écrit sur le dessus de l'enveloppe. _Hermione._ Oh, elle ne connaît que trop bien cette écriture penchée, peu rassurée, presque mal à l'aise. Elle se met à trembler, incontrôlable, alors que les souvenirs concernant le propriétaire de cette lettre lui envahissent l'esprit. Des souvenirs qu'elle a rangé dans un coin de sa tête, trop faible pour les considérer, et qui n'ont attendu qu'une situation comme celle-ci pour ressortir déambuler dans son esprit.

La belle brune hume le papier. Pour quiconque autre il ne sent que le vieux parchemin. Mais la jeune femme perçoit bien plus que cela. Elle respire un parfum doux, d'herbe fraîchement coupée mélangée à une odeur de jasmin, et pourtant légèrement épicé. _Son odeur._

Elle ferme les yeux et se force à se calmer, une technique qui a toujours porté ses fruits lorsqu'elle était écolière à Poudlard et qu'elle se sentait mal avant un examen. Lorsqu'elle est sûre qu'elle ne va pas flancher, elle rouvre les paupière et décachette l'enveloppe. Elle observe le papier quelque secondes, se demandant s'il n'est pas trop tard pour le jeter, puis se morigène et s'attaque à la lecture de la lettre.

_"Hermione,_

_je sais que tu ne veux plus entendre parler de moi. Je sais que voir cette lettre, l'ouvrir et lire ces quelques mot t'a bouleversé, au moins autant que je l'ai été en la déposant sur ton paillasson. Je te connais, je connais chacune de tes réactions. Je sais que tu aura envie de déchirer cette feuille et de jeter les morceaux au feu. Mais s'il te plaît, ne le fait pas. Tu es sur le point d'avoir les réponses aux innombrables questions qui t'ont traversés la tête ces dernières années. Peut-être as-tu fait ton deuil de moi. Dans ce cas, je suis désolé de réapparaître si brusquement dans ta vie. Mais tu mérite des réponses. Tu mérite de comprendre pourquoi je t'ai quitté sans explication, trois ans plus tôt._

_Pour cela, reviens de nombreuses années en arrière, au temps où nous étions encore heureux. Te rappelles-tu de cette période ? Ou le souvenir des années qui ont suivit as effacé tout bon souvenir de ta mémoire ?_

_Moi, je m'en souviens très bien car je me suis surpris à regretter ces moments d'innocence par la suite. Nous étions jeunes, Hermione, jeunes et insouciants. Nous avions vaincu Voldemort, nous étions tous les deux et nous avions la vie devant nous._ _Cet été-là, celui qui a suivi ce qui aurait dû être notre septième année, nous avons passé des heures à discuter de notre avenir, sur les collines qui surplombaient Le Terrier. Le souvenir de la bataille s'éloignait peu à peu dans notre mémoire, tandis que nous nous tournions vers l'avenir. On n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'on allait faire, la rentrée venue. Et on s'en fichait, parce que la vie nous attendais. Elle restait là, pour nous, le temps que nous prenions les bonnes décisions et choisissons ce qui était le mieux pour nous._ _On élaborait des théories, on imaginait notre vie dix ans après, on rêvait de la vie telle qu'on la voulait. On passait_ _des heures à parler, rire ou simplement profiter de l'autre._ _A cette époque, le "nous" était encore tout nouveau, et chaque étape de notre couple nous émerveillait._ _Il semblait qu'avoir construit une relation avait organisé une trêve entre nous :_ _nous ne nous disputions plus, et notre avis ne divergeait jamais._ _Nous avions dessiné un cocon de paradis autour de nous, et il semblait impensable qu'il se détruise un jour._

_Pourtant c'est ce qui est arrivé. Nous avons choisi le mauvais chemin, sans le savoir, sans avoir une once d'indice qu'il s'agissait d'une impasse et qu'il nous séparerait. Nous avions foncé comme les enfants que nous étions, sans savoir que nous courrions à notre perte._

_A la rentrée, tu es partie à Poudlard te présenter comme professeur d'Etude des Moldus. Je me __souviens combien tu tremblais, lorsqu'à la fin_ _de l'été, tu étais allé voit McGonagall pour lui demander de te confier le poste ! Tu avais peur qu'elle te considère trop jeune et sous-qualifiée, comme Dumbledore avait considéré Tom Jedusor lorsque celui-ci s'était présenté pour un poste d'enseignant. Mais tu n'avais aucune raison de t'inquiéter : Mcgo avait déclaré qu'elle te trouvait parfaite pour le poste, en raison de ton intelligence, ton sérieux et ta connaissance des moldus. Tu étais toute sourire lorsque tu es partie, mais si tu peinait à me laisser derrière toi. C'est vrai que mes projets étaient moins développés que les tiens, mais j'avais finalement trouvé le poste idéal : travailler avec George chez Farces Pour Sorciers Facétieux._

_On a passé quelques années ainsi, et notre amour, malgré la distance, tenait bon. Nous ne passions que les vacances scolaires ensembles, et ne perdions pas une miette. Pourtant, nous avons tenu bon, et nous étions même heureux, si j'ose dire. C'est par la suite que cela s'est gâté._

_Tu as finalement décidé de quitter ton poste à Poudlard, pour rejoindre la carrière de Langue de Plomb au ministère qui te disais tant. Moi, j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas vendre des farces et attrapes toute ma vie, alors j'ai rejoint le département des Aurors. Ca a été facile, car c'est Harry qui dirigeait le département ; de plus, notre réputation n'était pas à refaire.  
>Tu es donc venue habiter à la maison avec moi. Les premiers mois ont été merveilleux : se voir, se parler, se toucher tous les soirs a été un soulagement total. De plus, il nous était possible de se voir à la pause de midi, travaillant tout deux au Ministère de la Magie. Nous avons vécu ces instant comme jamais. La vie nous souriait.<em>

_Pourtant les mois commençaient à défiler et notre joie à s'amenuiser. Nous n'étions plus aussi émerveillé qu'avant : la routine s'installait peu à peu dans notre couple. Cette année là, pour la première fois, nos disputes ont repris. Oh, ça a commencé avec pas grand-chose. C'était de petites chamailleries, qui pour la plupart des gens n'ont pas d'importance. Mais pour nous, elles voulaient dire beaucoup plus et nous terrifiaient._

_Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu penser, notre amour ne s'est pas tari. Il est resté fort et puissant. C'est sa saveur qui as changé. Au début tendre et doux, il est devenu dévastateur. Nos rapport ont changé. Nous n'étions plus des enfant innocents. Nous étions des adultes qui savaient ce qu'ils voulaient, lorsqu'ils le voulaient. Nous ne jouions plus le même jeu._

_Te souviens-tu de nos disputes, de plus en plus fortes ? Jusqu'au jour où l'on a commencé à casser des objets et à crier jusqu'à en pleurer ? Celles qui nous laissaient épuisé, jusqu'à ce qu'une autre survienne plus tard ? Celles qui devenaient de plus en plus rapprochées ?_

_Je me souviens qu'elle étaient très violentes. Je me souviens qu'elles nous détruisaient. Et je me souviens de la routine qui s'est installé avec. Je suis sûre que toi aussi, même si tu déteste repenser à nos moments de faiblesse. Te souviens-tu qu'une fois que la vaisselle soit cassé, on se jetait l'un sur l'autre pour s'embrasser ? Et que c'est au milieu de la cuisine, au milieu des débris de verre, de rêves et d'espérance, que nous faisions l'amour comme des sauvages ? Un déchaînement de passion plus fort que n'importe quelle tornade ? Je m'en souviens, moi. Je me souviens de cette chaleur, étouffante, qui régnait sur nous : de nos habits que nous nous arrachions avant de les jeter sur le sol comme de simples chiffons ; de mes mains sur ton corps brûlant, exquis, interdit. Je me rappelle les flammes dans tes yeux, qui semblaient danser au fond de tes prunelles ; de tes sourires mesquins, presque cruels ; de cette passion ardente qui se déchaînait entre nous._

_Je me rappelle aussi de notre routine du matin, lorsque l'on avait fini et que l'on s'endormait serrés l'un contre l'autre. A même le sol_, _la tête reposant sur les débris de vaisselle cassée. Il y en avait toujours un qui se réveillait avant l'autre_. _Dans ce cas-là, il ne tirait pas du sommeil celui qui dormait toujours_, _mais déposait une couverture sur son corps nu avant de s'éclipser discrètement au travail._ _Et chaque matin, lorsque tu partais la première, je me surprenais à regretter ton absence._ _J'aurais tant voulu revenir aux réveils d'avant, quand l'on regardait celui d'à côté dormir avec une expression épanouie sur le visage, tandis que des papillons dansaient dans notre ventre. Mais ces matins-là étaient loin derrière nous._

_Nous avons commencé à nous détester. De nous infliger ça, de nous faire ressentir de cette façon. Trop d'amour tue l'amour, nous en étions les preuves parfaites. Oh, nul doute qu'une étincelle brillait toujours entre nous ; mais notre haine était aussi forte que notre attachement l'un pour l'autre. Les moment de douceur et d'insouciance étaient bien partis. Ne restaient que ces regard longs, colériques, et ces silences pesants qui nous accompagnaient partout._

_On a vécu quelques année à ce rythme d'enfer. Notre couple fonçait tout droit dans le mur, mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Nous nous étions noyé dans ces flots d'amour : et lorsque nous passions la tête hors de l'eau pour respirer, on nous tirait la jambe et nous forcions à nous immerger de nouveau. _

_Et puis un jour, j'ai compris que ça ne pouvait plus durer. Tout cela m'insupportait depuis trop longtemps. Seul l'amour que je te portais m'avait gardé à tes côtés. Et s'il n'avait pas diminué, s'il n'était pas aussi puissant, ma raison me dictait de sortir de ce gouffre dont la seule fin possible résultait en l'auto-destruction._

_J'ai réfléchis des semaines durant. La décision que je prenais me coûtait toute les cellules de mon corps, et pourtant chaque jour qui passait me confrontait dans ma décision. Au bout d'un certain temps, mon choix étais fait : j'allais partir._

_J'ai dû te sembler étrange la vieille de mon départ, car pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, tu t'es montrée douce et compréhensive. Cela a ébranlé ma confiance, mais je ne pouvais reculer si proche du but. Alors je me suis convaincu qu'il s'agissait encore d'un de tes jeu malicieux et je m'en suis tenu à ma décision._

_Le lendemain, je me suis levé aux aurores et je t'ai regardé dormir. Tu semblais si paisible pour une fois. J'ai contemplé ton corps sculptural, dissimulé sous ta chemise de nuit en satin, d'où seulement tes bras et jambes dépassaient. J'ai observé ton visage serein, calmé par le rêve que tu étais en train de faire et non la vie qui t'attendait à ton réveil. J'ai caressé tes boucles châtains éparpillées sur l'oreiller. J'ai gravé tous ces détails dans ma tête, car je ne voulais rien oublier de ce matin ou de ta personne._

_Puis je m'en suis allé, ma valise en main contenant tout ce que je gardais de cette vie-là. Elle était remplie de mes rêves, espérances et idéalismes brisé. Je laissais derrière moi les contours d'une vie déchue et inachevé, tandis que tu continuais à dormir paisiblement dans le lit._

_Je n'avais nul part où aller, et je ne pouvais décemment rester dans la région. Aussi, tu n'es pas la seule chose que j'ai laissé derrière moi : mes amis, ma famille et m'ont travail sont restés en arrière. J'ai traversé le pays, je suis allé d'endroit en endroit sans jamais créer d'attache. J'ai profité de tous les plaisir de la vie dont je n'avais pu profiter à tes côtés. J'ai testé de nouvelles choses, j'ai rencontré de nouveaux gens, mais rien ne m'a enchanté. Rien ne me plaisait assez pour rester, et je n'ai pu construire une nouvelle vie. Je n'en ai plus. Seulement ce périple de voyageur qui ne me convient pas._

_Ton image me hantait. Je te voyait partout, j'avais l'impression d'entendre ta voix, et le soir, lorsque je m'endormais, c'est ton visage qui emplissait mes rêves. J'ai cru devenir fou tant tu me manquais. Mais j'ai tenu bon, je ne suis pas revenu vers toi parce que je me doutais que tu m'avais effacé de ta vie pour de bon._

_Pourquoi ai-je écris cette lettre, dans ce cas ? Pourquoi suis-je revenu déposer cette lettre sur le pas de ta porte, avant de disparaître à nouveau ? Premièrement pour te rappeler ce que tu nous avons vécu, ce que nous avons partagé. Toutes ces années d'amour nous ont marquées à vie, et trois ans après mon départ je ne peut passer une journée sans penser à toi et sans regretter de ne pas m'endormir avec toi._

_Cette lettre a aussi pour but de m'excuser de la façon dont je t'ai abandonné. Je suis parti lâchement, sans même te laisser un mot, sans un indice. Je suis désolé. Je n'imagine même pas la détresse dans laquelle tu t'es retrouvé lorsque tu as réalisé que je n'étais plus là. Je m'excuse pour tout ce que je t'ai fais endurer._

_Ce soir, je serais à la taverne des Trois Balais. Je t'attendrais jusqu'à minuit. Si tu ne viens pas, je repartirais par monts et par vaux. Ce soir, Hermione, je te laisse la chance de t'ouvrir à moi. Je peux revenir dans ta vie, si c'est ce que tu désires. Si tu éprouve le besoin de me revoir, alors viens me rejoindre._

_Mon ange, tu me manques tellement. Je ne vis plus sans toi. Partir était la pire décision de ma vie, mais je penses que cela nous aidera si nous refaisons notre vie ensemble. Cette fois-ci, nous ferons les bons choix. Nous prendrons les chemins qu'il faudra._

_Je t'attendrai jusqu'à minuit..._

_Ton amour éternel, Ron."_

La jeune femme lâche la lettre, son si doux visage baigné de larmes. Elles coulent sur ses joues et s'écrasent sur le sol dans un bruit mat, tandis que Hermione se laisse glisser le long de la porte d'entrée. Son visage est déformé par le désespoir, ses bras serrés contre son ventre, la précieuse lettre à ses pieds. Elle laisse échapper un long sanglot qui rappelle plainte, puis enfouis son visage dans ses mains, le corps agité de convulsions. Elle se sent sale, misérable, souillée. Comment ose t-il réapparaître ainsi dans sa vie, après tout le mal qu'elle s'est donné pour l'oublier ? Oui, elle avait pleuré des nuits entières après son départ, sans jamais réussir à trouver le sommeil ; elle avait déambuler dans la maison sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle y faisait ; elle avait humé son odeur encore fraîche sur les draps, sur les meubles, partout ; elle avait senti sa présence dans chaque pièce, dans chaque recoins ; et elle s'était maudite, de l'avoir dégoûté au point qu'il veuille la quitter. Elle avait regretté son comportement, ses paroles, ses actes. Mais après maints effort, elle avait réussi à le chasser de ses pensées. Alors comment ose t-il débarquer après tant de temps ?

La brune sèche ses larmes et se lève vaillamment. Elle jette un coup d'oeil au papier froissé, puis l'attrape et le lance dans le feu de cheminée. Les flammes crépitent tandis qu'elles lèchent le papier ; bientôt, il ne reste plus que des cendres au fond du foyer. Hermione sent son coeur s'alléger. Elle lisse sa robe, vérifie ses cheveux et s'en retourne à son fauteuil. Non, ce soir elle n'ira pas. Ce soir, elle finira son livre.


End file.
